My Best Friend
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Moving to a new place can be hard. Tori has to adjust to her new life in LA at a very young age. She finds help and the courage to do so in the most unexpected way; through her new imaginary friend. She's always there for Tori no matter what, but when Tori grows up, will she still need someone who isn't truly there? One Shot


**Feelin' a little sad that OOAK is close to over so I decided to work on a new one shot. I've had this idea for such a long time but I only now was able to get to it. I wanted it to be sweet and simple. I love how it turned out but I would love it even more if you guys told me how it turned out. I wanna know, so leave a lovely review and make my day.**

* * *

**~Age 5~**

We just moved from Florida and I miss my friends. Los Angeles is ok but I really want to go back home. Mom says we live here now because Dad had to move work or something like that but it just doesn't feel right. Trina is happy. She talks a lot about being a star when she grows up and how she'll get so much money from being in movies. I don't think that's going to happen because Mom and Dad both look like they're fake smiling when she tries to act something out. I think I agree with them. Trina isn't any good. School is ok here but it just makes me miss my friends more. I'm not really sad about it though because I found a new friend. I met her outside in the backyard the first day here. She looks nice, like someone I can talk to. I don't know who she is but I want her to be my friend.

She has pretty brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes are so special because they have both blue and green in them. I've never seen that before. She's kinda quiet but when she talks she makes me feel safe. When she's around I don't think about my friends or my house back in Florida. I tried asking what her name was but she won't tell me. She says I don't need to know yet. I don't know what she means by that. She won't let Mom, Dad, or Trina see her but she follows me everywhere. She always runs away when they're around. I asked her about that too and she told me she doesn't really like to be around anyone but me. She only trusts me. That makes me happy but sad at the same time. I think I should try and get her to meet some people. Maybe then she won't be so scared? I know, I'll go find some friends at school. Then we both won't be lonely anymore. I think she's going to be my bestest friend in the whole world though.

**~Age 6~**

Mom says I have to go back to that school I don't like. I'm starting first grade now but I don't like it any better than Kindergarten. People here seem so mean and they bully me all the time. I don't fit in even when I try to be nice and share. I was so excited to find friends for me and J but these kids are too mean. At least I still have J. She only told me what the first letter of her name was but nothing else so that's what I call her. When I go to school J follows me. I was afraid to look dumb in front of her but she told me I was the smartest kid she knew. She's such a good friend. The more time I spent in school, the easier it was to talk to people. J told me to stand up for myself and the minute I did I found someone I could talk to.

His name is Robbie and he's really nice. Other kids bully him too and when I told them to leave him alone he stayed with me. I felt I could tell him about J so I did. He said he thinks she sounded cool. Then he told me about R who is his best friend. That day was better than any other day since we moved here. J said she talked to R when I was talking to Robbie. She doesn't like how he acts but she thinks he's sometimes funny. Maybe things will get better now? J still doesn't like when my family is around so I think now that we have another friend to talk to I can try and get her to talk to my family. I think my best friend should know them as much as they know her. I talk about her so much Trina teases me but Mom asks me all about her. I think J should meet Mom first. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

**~Age 7~**

It's weird. I never noticed it before but J never moves her mouth when she talks to me. I always hear her but she doesn't move her mouth. Is she talking in my head? Trina tells me J is just my imaginary friend and that I shouldn't have one anymore. Mom tries to stop the fights we get into but only Dad can keep Trina quiet. I heard him tell Mom that she should stop telling me it's ok to have an imaginary friend. I shouldn't be pretending someone is real when they aren't. The thing is, I know J isn't imaginary. I see her so clearly, but she's just too shy to talk to them. I tried to explain this to Trina one day and even tried to get J to talk to her but she wouldn't come out. Trina laughed at me and I yelled at her. Sometimes she gets me so mad. She kicked me and I cried, because, well, that hurt! But then I heard J loud and clear when she wasn't even around.

_Kick her back! Don't let her hurt you!_

I've always trusted J so I listened to her. I kicked Trina so hard she cried to Mom who almost grounded me. When I tried to tell her J told me to do it she got really mad. She told me I should say good bye to J now. I'm too old to know her. That doesn't make sense. Why would I tell my best friend in the world to go away? I needed J. From that day on I told myself that I wouldn't talk about J anymore. I had to keep her safe. She was the only one who knew me better than anyone else.

**~Age 8~**

I finally know J's whole name. It's Jade. I remember her telling me right after I realized my favorite color was green. It's such a pretty color and I always get to see a little of it in Jade's eyes every day. She talks more now. She helps me through every day of school when Robbie and Rex aren't around. Yeah, even R has a whole name now. He sounds kinda mean but Robbie says that's just how he is. Rex told Robbie after Robbie began learning about dinosaurs. Robbie is a weird kid but he's always been nice to me since the day I met him. Jade calls him a nerd sometimes and I tell her she shouldn't call him that but she doesn't listen. She can be really stubborn sometimes but I don't mind because when I need to tell someone to stop being mean to others she's always there to help me with that same strong opinion. She doesn't give up so I won't either. I think I should teach her to be nicer though. If she's going to keep me from getting hurt then I need to teach her not to want to hurt others. It's not nice.

_I wouldn't even hurt a fly. I only __**wish**__ I could hurt someone. That's different._

She always says things like that but even though she hasn't really met anyone else besides Rex I don't believe her so I'll keep teaching her to be nice. Just in case. After all, now that my family thinks I don't see Jade anymore I have all the time in the world to talk to her when they aren't around. For a while they tried to catch me talking to her but now that they think she's gone they stopped. When I lay down to sleep at night Jade lays next to me like she always does every night. We talk a lot. She always listens. She tells me things I could do to make things better and I think about it because sometimes what she has to say isn't something I could do. She always makes me feel safe though, and that feeling is what helps me fall asleep every night. I can still remember what she told me the night I told her I never wanted her to leave. I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to see her anymore. I didn't care that it wasn't normal. I just wanted her to stay. She stayed quiet but gave me her answer just as I was falling asleep.

_I'll always be there for you as long as you need me._

I fell asleep with a smile and wished, for the first time, that I could hug her. Just one big hug to show her how happy I am to have her around. She might not like it but I don't think she would mind if it was from me. I hope I could hug her just once someday.

**~Age 9~**

I think I learned the hard way that school doesn't get any better the older I get. Robbie and I are still bullied but this time kids know that I'll fight back so sometimes they leave us alone. Robbie has made the mistake of telling people about Rex which only makes him even weirder to the other kids. I'm the only one who understands him because I still have Jade. Even now she's sitting by me, always there no matter what. Robbie politely takes a seat one down from me or across the table because he knows she's there even though he can't see her. Jade tells me she found a way to make herself invisible so that she can walk around wherever she wants without hiding. I tell her she shouldn't lie to me to make me feel better. I know she's only something I thought up, that somehow, something within me isn't right. She always gets mad when I tell her things like that so I leave it alone so I don't get her too mad. She disappears for a while when I do. I feel really alone and scared when she does that so I learn not to upset her.

I asked Robbie if Rex acts the same way and he told me he doesn't even walk around at all. Rex likes to stay hidden. He only talks to Robbie in his head. I find that a little strange but maybe Rex just hasn't learned to make himself invisible like Jade yet? The moment I get home is when the thoughts really hit me. When I'm not around Robbie, someone who understands, then I begin to doubt whether Jade is really there or not. Am I crazy? Should I say something? No matter how much the idea of keeping Jade made too many questions come up I still can't let her go. The thoughts circled in my head until the night Jade showed me another trick she learned. She could talk to me now. Her voice didn't ring in my head but instead I could **hear **her, like she was really there. It took some time to get used to it and I felt like everyone could hear her but I was the only one who could. Our nights were much more interesting after that. I never really thought about it much but Jade's voice is so calming and strong every time she talked. It made listening to her easier. When I followed her advice her usual smile would appear and she'd raise her eyebrow at me. I liked when she did that.

_I told you so._

She would never miss a chance to tell me that. It sounded mean but I knew better. I always rolled my eyes and waved her away every time she said that. Maybe I was crazy, but if that's what I was I accepted it because I knew for sure, Jade wasn't going anywhere. If that makes me crazy, then I guess I was crazy.

**~Age 10~**

I think I hit the worst day in my life. My Dad got shot while he was stopping a robber. He's been in the hospital for a long time. No one will tell me where he's been shot. I'm scared. I hope he'll be ok. The only time I ever feel better is when I'm alone with Jade. I've been staying up longer just to get in more time with her. She's the only one that keeps me happy now. Trina is even grouchier to me and my Mom is so stressed I leave her alone so she can have time to herself. I figured I should stay out of their way to give them room. After all, they don't have a constant companion like I do that they can turn to. And to think they said she shouldn't exist. I guess this is the one time that being crazy actually helps.

_Stop saying that. You aren't crazy._

I roll my eyes at Jade who is sitting on my bed. I think I learned that from her, or, maybe she learned that from me. I can't tell who starts something but we always share the same things. I'm listening at the door now, trying to hear what my Mom is talking about on the phone. She's in her room which is a little down the hall from mine.

"How do you know? If you're a part of my head then of course you'll tell me I'm not crazy," I argued, keeping my voice down. I automatically whispered when I talked to her. I couldn't let anyone hear me. Jade let out a sigh and then fell back on my bed.

_I just know._

She mumbled the words just as quietly. I pushed away from the door and fell on my bed, right next to her. I took one look at her, my protective shield to the world, and felt like hugging her again for the first time in a long time. She looked at me and our eyes locked.

"How? Why won't you give me proof that I'm not? If you can't then how do I know for sure? What are you anyways? A ghost, an angel, something else?" I questioned her, my voice rising slightly with irritation. She started to do this once in awhile, let something slip. It was like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

_Just believe me. You've been doing it this long. Why quit?_

Her answer was confident and straight to the point just how she always was.

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms. She laughed and sat up, catching my attention quickly.

_How about I tell you that I know your dad will be fine._

She said this with a smile that made me instantly believe her. I looked down, unable to meet her pretty eyes anymore, and my own eyes landed on her hand. I reached out and tried to touch her but I couldn't. My hand fell right through. I sighed and when I finally looked up she was frowning, her eyes on our not so joined hands. I left my hand where it fell so that it looked like it was cutting through hers.

_Everything will get better. I just know it. I haven't steered you wrong yet._

She told me this, eyes flashing, in what I came to know as her determination holding strong. I nodded but I still wasn't feeling it. Jade stood suddenly and ran through the door of my room. I didn't see her again for a long time. I hope she didn't take too much longer to come back. I needed her right now more than ever.

**~Age 11~**

Everything changed the day Jade left me for a whole month. I swear I thought I wasn't going to see her again. I was freaking out. I couldn't concentrate on anything without her. I was taking the news of my Dad's injury harder. But then, he started to get better. She was right. Jade was right. I shouldn't have ever doubted her. My Dad came back home but Jade was still gone. Now that my Dad was back all I wanted was for Jade to come back too. I missed her. She finally did, walking into my room. She hasn't ever done that before. She just opened my door and walked in like a normal person. Well, I always thought of her like a normal person but I had never seen her touch anything before. She shut my door and turned to me. I dropped my pencil on my desk and shot to my feet. She smiled at me, the one that was small but held so much. I secretly liked to see that smile. I also knew it meant she got her way somehow.

"What did you do?" I asked her, my smile bright as I excitedly waited for her answer.

_I uh, asked for a favor and got it. It took me a long time to persuade them but I got it. I'm sorry it took me a long time to come back but it was worth it I promise._

She answered me with such a soft voice, almost like she was begging. I couldn't be mad at her. I wanted to but I couldn't. I wanted to ask her where she went, who granted her the favor, but I knew it was something she wouldn't answer. These little pieces of hidden things are exactly why I knew I couldn't be crazy. I always had a feeling Jade came from somewhere; but where? It was that or I was pretty good at making stuff up.

"How was it worth it?" I asked her curiously. It was the only question I could ask really. She grinned and slowly took a few steps forward. She stopped to stand in front of me. Her eyes locked with mine and something I didn't understand passed through them. Her smile almost fell but then it stayed in place. She carefully held out her hand, palm up. I looked at it and then back at her. I was confused and I knew without saying anything that she knew I was. She laughed, a sound that always made me smile. I liked her laugh. I liked a lot of things about Jade. She reached over and grabbed my wrist. I almost jumped at her touch. It was so cold. Suddenly, she looked scared.

_I'm sorry. Hold on._

She apologized for whatever she did wrong but soon I didn't care because her touch was warm. It was almost like she was alive. Like she was real. I looked at her with my mouth hanging open. She knew me so well I could just tell she knew what I was thinking. How did she do this? I opened my mouth to ask her but didn't. I didn't need to know. Not yet at least. I could wait for her to tell me. She waited patiently for me to tell her things so now I would do the same. That's what best friends did. It didn't matter how she did it, she just did.

"That's so coo-oh, wow, you're cold again," I gasped, my smile falling and my eyes going wide at the feel of her icy touch. She looked tired now. What if her powers, or whatever helped her do this, were running out? She nodded and shrugged.

_Yeah, I can't keep it going really long. Cool though, right?_

She smiled hopefully at me and I nodded. She let me go to walk away, her eyes looking around. My room barely changed since she was gone but to her I knew it was a big difference. She just knew me too well.

"I…I missed you Jade," I told her, gripping my hands nervously. I felt so lost without her there. She was like, my other half or something. I couldn't really explain. She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled warmly. I never really got to see that smile but when I did it always made me feel so fuzzy. Safe. She walked back over to me and carefully took both my hands in hers. I shivered a little but ignored it when she pulled me into her, giving me a hug. I was so surprised I could only hug her back, holding her tight against me. I always wanted to do this.

_I missed you too dork._

She whispered her reply in my ear. I shivered again, wondering if it was the cold or the strange sensation of being in Jade's arms. It was new and different, but it felt good. I smiled and rested my chin on her shoulder, glad that she was back. I hope she never left my side again.

**~Age 12~**

Robbie and I sat in our assigned chairs, waiting for our promotion to be over so we could go home and spend our summer vacation. I guess the promotion could be called a graduation but they just didn't call it that. I have no clue why. A boy sat between us, his last name starting with a 'T' or something. I couldn't remember. He was a new kid. Poor guy probably felt like I did when I moved. Who would want to spend their whole time at their old school and then graduate at some other school? That sucks. I rolled my eyes and was about to cross my arms when I remembered I shouldn't. Mom didn't like it. Jade was sitting at my feet, legs crossed. She claimed to be invisible right now so no one saw her. Robbie would glance in her direction once in a while. He couldn't see her though. I already asked him multiple times. He said he felt that she was there but that's all. See, I knew I wasn't crazy. Darn, Jade was right again. I really wasn't crazy. She let out a loud sigh and leaned back to rest against my legs. She was cold but it felt good in this blistering heat.

_This is so booorrriiinnnggg!_

She had been complaining since she showed up at the beginning of the ceremony. I kept whispering for her to leave if she was so bored but she wouldn't. She said she wanted to be here, for me. I smiled at that. Robbie must have heard me talking to her because he laughed and nudged me, an action Jade frowned at for some reason.

"Don't worry, Rex is complaining too," he whispered to me. I giggled, wondering what the sometimes annoying voice in Robbie's head was saying. He didn't like repeating most of Rex's comments. That just made Jade more curious to find out, because ever since she gained the ability to become solid she lost touch with Rex. She wouldn't explain exactly why that was and I wasn't going to ask. I just kept a mental list of everything I wanted to ask her should I ever get a chance to ask or when she was finally willing to talk about it.

_Yeah, well he has no choice but to stay._

Jade threw out her comment bitterly but I held my tongue again. If it was so bad here why didn't she leave? I didn't know I was glaring at her until she glanced back at me and lost that hard edge she always had. It crumbled as soon as I was sad or needed her. This time she dropped it and turned back around like I had yelled at her. I looked at her curiously but she said nothing more through the rest of the ceremony. When it was time for me to go up she cheered along with my family. I laughed at how weird it was to see her standing there with my family while no one else could see her. When I sat back down she was waiting for me at my seat, a big smile on her face.

_Congrats on being a seventh grader._

She said it like it was a high honor but at the same time I could hear sadness in her voice. She didn't sound as confident as she usually did. I wonder why. I didn't have time to think more on it because we were being dismissed to return to our families. Jade wandered off, head down. I wanted to follow her but I couldn't, not unless I wanted to be further branded as a weirdo. So, I sighed and hoped I would see her later. My family took me out for dinner to celebrate just as we had done for Trina last year. It was great but all I wanted to do was go home and see Jade. She had already told me she didn't want to bug when I was with my family and said she would wait for me when I got home. She could never bug me though. I was so used to her voice in my ear everywhere I went. When we finally did go home I rushed to my room, hurriedly thanking my parents and telling them how tired I was. I walked in my room to see Jade sitting at my desk chair. She looked so down I couldn't believe it was her. She didn't look strong at all. I closed my door softly and leaned against it.

"Hey," I called to her, my voice quiet like it would hurt her if I talked any louder. She looked over to me and forced a smile.

_Hey you._

She replied in a sullen tone that had me aching inside. Why was she acting like this? I fought with myself over whether I should ask her or not but my silence made her stand with a sigh. She ran her hand through her thick brown hair and then made her way over to me. I tensed for some reason, feeling how serious she suddenly looked.

_Tori, would you…would you always want me here, with you?_

She was hesitant when she asked, her stance uncertain. She raised a hand but dropped it as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Of course I do Jade. Why would you ever think I wouldn't? Are you…are you leaving?" I whispered, unable to keep my voice from breaking a little. I was starting to panic. Why did she have to go? Was it because I was too old to have her around? Was it like the Fairly Odd Parents when fairies had to leave their child when they got too old? Was that it? I didn't want Jade to go.

_I don't want to but…I was told that at this age…people don't keep us around anymore. They have their own lives to live. They get carried away. I just thought…it would be easier if I left now so I don't have to go through loosing you._

She explained slowly like I wouldn't understand. Truthfully, I didn't understand completely. She was telling me more about that hidden part of her existence but leaving out stuff again. I didn't know what to think of that, because it always brought more questions I couldn't ask, but I knew for sure that I never wanted to let Jade go. I knew for sure I would never ignore her or get too lost living life that I would forget her. That was just impossible. I bit my lip nervously before rushing forward to pull her into my arms. That's what I planned to do but instead I fell right through her and almost hit the floor. She caught me before I did. Her ghost like body seemed to turn solid only up to her elbow as she pulled me to my feet and out from the middle of her body. I hadn't really paid attention before but when she made herself solid she looked solid too, less see through. That's what made her look so alive before. I couldn't place it but now I could. I found myself wishing she was real. But I knew that wasn't possible; which was good and bad. I had her all to myself but she had to stay a secret. Her whole body turned solid as a smile cracked her pain filled expression. She let out a little chuckle and then pulled me into her arms. She was warm and comforting, making me cling to her more.

_I guess…as long as you want me around I'll stay. I really don't want to leave you yet. I got too used to being around you._

She reassured me with her confession and all I could do was grin and hold onto her for dear life. A feeling of content warmth spread through me. It felt good.

"I got used to you always being around too. Please don't leave me Jade. Stay with me. I need you," I pleaded. Her arms held me more securely and her fingers gripped at my shirt. She rested her chin on my shoulder, staying quiet. It almost broke my heart when I felt her tears fall on my skin. She was crying. I pulled away to look at her and nearly cried too. Oh man, what did I do? What do I do?

"Jade?" I asked, clearly confused. She shook her head and wiped away the tears with one hand so she could still keep me close.

_I just…they told me they were sure you would leave me by now. They doubt you'll want me much longer and…I cant- I just can't walk away anymore. I don't know what to do or what will happen to me if you leave…_

A sob broke through, stopping her from continuing. I wondered what would happen to Jade if I didn't need her anymore. I hated thinking like that but I was curious about everything that involved Jade. What was she anyway? I couldn't help but think of her as my guardian angel, always looking out for me. I reached out a shaky hand and brushed them over her face, a little surprised when I could wipe away her tears. My fingers actually pulled away wet.

"I'm not going anywhere Jade. I don't know if I ever told you this, but, you're my best friend in the whole world and I would **never **leave you no matter what. You've always been there for me so I'll always be there for you, ok? I promise," I told her, meaning it deep in my heart.

_You really mean it?_

She asked me with pure hope in her gaze. I wasn't going to let her down. I smiled and nodded, sure I wouldn't break my promise. She smiled, a crooked smile that was kinda shy. I never saw such a smile on her face. It was something at home on Robbie's face when he showed he obviously like me but was too scared to say something. I had a feeling Rex wasn't any help there since all Robbie ever seem to get from Rex was mean comments. Jade was only sometimes like that but mostly towards others. She didn't like anyone but me. That thought alone made me feel weird and different but good. She only liked me. Jade's uncertain smile grew when she saw mine. I felt her hands pull me closer, and then before I knew it, her soft lips pressed to my cheek. I was stunned beyond belief when she pulled away. She was actually blushing. I could feel my face heat up too. She kissed me! Oh my gosh, what do I do? Instead of making a big deal of it I just offered her a smile and took her hand in mine.

"Let's kick back and watch a movie," I told her, voice steady even though my heart was going crazy. I hoped she didn't hear it. She nodded and squeezed my hand.

_Sounds good._

Her voice was strong and sure again, something I was glad for. She was back in control and just in time. Someone needed to have a level head between us and that wouldn't be me for long. I was surprised I even held out this long. Jade would be proud I kept my cool, as she called it. We both laid on my bed after I put in a movie. I fell asleep with Jade's hand still in mine.

**~Age 13 & 14~**

Oh my gosh I was going to murder my teacher. She hated my guts since day one and I felt the same way about her. To top it off I had her for both of my years at the Junior High. I couldn't believe my luck. The one teacher in the whole dang campus and I had her. Jade tried to cool me down about it but I just couldn't. It was so unfair. Speaking of Jade, she was more than a great help during my time as what most adults called the awkward stage. It sure was awkward, especially at school. Robbie and I were still friends so I at least had a more tangible friend but it really was no better. Our peers often wondered how someone like me could hang out with someone like him. That was their words not mine. I never saw anything wrong with Robbie. He was a little quirky and eccentric but he was a good guy at heart. Jade still teased him even though he couldn't hear her and I continued to not share what she said with him even when he saw my expression and knew what was going on. He always asked but I could never answer. My time at home was spent doing homework, cleaning, and talking to Jade.

My parents and even Trina asked why I don't ever go out with friends and I had no choice but to tell them I had no friends except for Robbie. I told them I liked being home. What I couldn't tell them was I liked being home because I was able to talk to Jade without restrictions because it was just me and her. I cherished our time together but didn't miss the way she grew distant sometimes. It scared me but I knew it had to do with that moment we had the day I left elementary school. She was scared of separating from me just as I was. Neither of us brought up the kiss but I was dying to. I mean, who kisses a friend? Geez, it was driving me nuts, especially since it annoyed me and her when guys tried to ask me out. It's Junior High people! I don't want a relationship when I'm just trying to figure out myself! I didn't want them to like me because I didn't like them. Talking to Jade about this didn't help either. She either teased me about it or lost her temper which confused me to no end.

What was wrong with her? Anyway, I think I'm making progress toward getting more information out of her concerning what she is and how she even came to be. Tonight I had a pretty good chance of worming something out of her because I had a plan. I knew what weakened Jade, so I could use that against her. I wasn't blind, I could see she was a complete softy when it came to me and begging. All I had to do was pull out the big guns and she would spill. I just knew it. She may have had a shield up all the time but I shot that down as soon as I pouted. I just had to know what it was that granted me with a great friend like Jade. She couldn't keep it from me forever anyway. I was going into High School soon. I had spent practically my whole life with her at my shoulder, my constant companion experiencing everything I did. Even all the important milestones like spelling out my name, riding a bike for the first time, helping me through my Dad's hospitalization, and everything in between like the holidays and my Birthdays which were extra special because her defenses fell just for me on those days.

We did nothing but grow closer. She kept me balanced, on the right track, protected me from the world. It was time I understood her on a much higher level. Now was the perfect time. I marched into my room on the last day of school. I stopped to stand in the middle of my room and glanced around. She had said she would see me at home but where the heck was she? I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, a sigh leaving my mouth. Her warm hands seemed to materialize on my shoulders out of nowhere, the smell of her, something fresh yet sharp in the air even though she mastered the ability of warmth some time ago. I instantly felt at peace, calm and focused. Her hands trailed down my arms to slip around my waist. I could practically see her smirk. It was an expression she always wore and it began doing things to me I wasn't too sure about the older we got. Her chin rested on my shoulder snugly. We always did little things like this, the contact between us only increasing. It was something else I questioned but didn't do anything about. It felt nice and right so I let it go, unwilling to ruin the little moments like this.

_You looking for me?_

Her voice had deepened over the years, holding an air of seduction and maturity every time she spoke. It was almost like torture. I don't think she meant for it to be that way but I always took it that way. She had matured with me but I think she far outshot me in looks. I couldn't help but notice how much she changed, just as her voice seemed to control me. She laughed every time I lost track of my thoughts because of her. She teased me endlessly and all I could do was blush. I didn't want to admit that I was crushing on my long time imaginary friend, or whatever she was, but, I kinda was. I was so glad I was the only one to see her though. I could only imagine what guys would do or say if they saw her. I didn't like the thought of that. I always thought of Jade as mine, someone who **I** only saw and interacted with. The thought of her with someone else was never good. I tensed and Jade must have felt it because she pressed closer, her arms wrapping around me further so that we were almost touching from head to foot.

_Hey, you ok?_

I nodded, noting the total concern and slight worry in her voice that was directed at me. She didn't show much interest in anything but me. She was all mine. I couldn't get that thought out of my head no matter how hard I tried. It felt wrong but oh so right at the same time. I spent nights wondering and sometimes hoping she felt something like it for me. That's how it will always be with Jade though, wondering endlessly because she was such a puzzle. A puzzle that couldn't be put together until the code to the safe she was in was unlocked. My nod quickly turned into shaking my head as my usual thoughts popped up.

_What's got your panties in a twist?_

I allowed a small smile but that's it. Her voice held amusement but she didn't laugh. She was trying to cheer me up but didn't want to make a joke out of any situation until she knew what was up. We just knew each other that well. Or, I thought I knew her well. She still hadn't told me what I really wanted to know. Almost like she read my mind Jade sighed.

_I know._

She pulled away and walked around me to fall back on my bed.

"You know?" I repeated with a tilt of my head. I walked over and crawled on my bed to lay on my side next to her.

_Oh man, where do I start?_

Her tone revealed how conflicted she was. She held her hands over her face and sucked in a breath before letting it out heavily. I stayed quiet, waiting patiently to see what she had to say.

_This is going to take forever. Are you willing to sit around and listen to the whole thing because when I start I'm not stopping and you better not fall asleep on me 'cause I'm not repeating anything._

She turned her head to look at me with a serious gleam in her stormy blue-green eyes. I nodded, setting my face in a serious expression as well.

_Good, now listen Tori. I want to tell you this before I start._

She sat up as she talked and I followed suit. She crossed her legs and I copied. She reached over to take my hands in hers, her thumbs smoothing over my palms. I let out a sigh and she smiled softly.

_No matter what you hear I want you to remain quiet until I finish. You can ask all the questions you want after ok? I just, I need to get it all out at once._

I nodded, taking the pleading tone hidden in her words seriously. She squeezed my hands again before she began.

_Things like me, we aren't human as you can see. We aren't really anything at the time we come into existence. We are created by children who need support, children who want a friend, someone who will comfort them until they can stand on their own. The child has control of when their imaginary friend should come to the rescue, how they should look, and how they should act. Almost like shaping them to their needs and personality. What they cannot control is how that imaginary friend grows once it becomes strong enough to wander on its own. You see, children create us but we take bodily form in order to be that companion they need. I'm sure you felt that need for a friend when you moved. You felt alone and so you created me. I was but a mere thought in your head at first. I grew into a voice who guided you and then I had a body which you thought up. One I'm sure was supposed to be a tough girl because you could never be that way yourself._

I laughed but nodded, everything she said about me being true. I didn't say anything though, afraid she would stop if I interrupted her.

_Of course I looked to be around your age to better interact and understand you. I hadn't left once you entered school because you still needed me, deep down. Even when you met Robbie he wasn't enough. You still needed me so I stayed, even learning how to remain invisible to others who have imaginary friends like me. Only you can see me but people like Robbie could see me too unless I hid myself. He could still detect me though. It was the reason you guys clicked. The only difference between me and Rex is that Robbie can't seem to make Rex into something more yet. Those reasons are unknown to me but I know that's why based on what I was told. You know, from __**them**__. All beings like me are governed by the higher ups who are also like me but they have moved on into another dimension, their own companions not needing them or are no longer alive for various reasons. They've been around so long they know the ups and downs of our job. They were the ones who kept warning me of each milestone you reached. They warned me to be ready to let go should you not need me anymore. Every time I would brace myself only to stick around longer. They kept with their warnings but you kept holding on. It wasn't until you left elementary school when I began to actually worry. They weren't surprised that you held on so far because there were still kids out there who did, but after, that was a different story. I was so scared, because I actually felt…something for you. I felt like a real person because that was how you treated me. Like I said, we grow and change too. I didn't want to let go, not yet. That was the reason why I left for a while, so that I could talk to them and ask them to teach me how to be a little more tangible so that I could spend those last few moments as close to you as I could get._

I remembered her breakdown as clear as day. I was so confused that day. Why would I ever leave her? But now, I understood. At first I really thought she wasn't anybody but a friend, but as the years passed, I felt it too. I felt something for her.

_I was beyond relieved when you told me I was your best friend; that you would never leave. You still needed me so I stayed. They were stumped, I have to tell you. They didn't know what to make of us. This hasn't happened before. Since they didn't know what to make of it they left it in my hands. We're traveling down an uncharted path Tori and it sometimes scares the crap out of me 'cause at any time you could finally hit that point where you won't need me. I'm terrified of that but…I would let you go if that's what you really wanted. I always felt it was my job and mine only to keep you happy. Now I see it as more than that. It's not a job anymore. I w__**ant **__to make you happy. I like seeing you happy. If someone else came along and made you happy, then I would let you go to be with them. I…I care about you that much. It's crazy huh? Something like me actually caring about a human. We could never work yet here we are. What a bunch of whack jobs._

Jade suddenly turned away, pulling away from me. I strongly suspected that she was crying. I sat in shock. This explained all those questionable events. Jade disappearing for a while only to come back with the gift of being able to close the distance between us, all for me. Jade cared for me. I couldn't believe it but then again I cared for her just as much. It also explained those weird moments when Jade was sad, she was just remembering that this could all end. It was the confusing yet gratifying moments when she grew jealous of the guys who talked to me. Oh my gosh, me and Jade had **feelings **for each other! I know I've been thinking this way for some time but it only now hit me. I gasped and Jade slid off the bed to stand in the middle of the room. She was hugging herself like she was trying to keep herself together. I reined in my haywire emotions and got up to approach her. I carefully placed my hand on her back, feeling her tense. She was more often solid than translucent nowadays. It was the only way she could come in contact with me. I hope it didn't take too much out of her. I sighed and began rubbing her back, marveling at the feel of her under my hand. She felt so real yet she wasn't. Not really. How I wish she was. I found myself wishing that more and more these days.

"I should have known," I muttered, a single memory coming to me in that moment. Jade rubbed a tired hand over her face and turned to look at me over her shoulder.

_What?_

She sounded completely confused. I knew that because I did too. I mean, I practically created her as someone I admired and wanted to be, someone I looked up to. I got to know her as she evolved and grew up with me, like childhood friends but closer. It made sense that we grew so close we liked each other yet it was confusing because the possibility of this happening was never expected, yet it happened. And I was glad it did. I offered her a smile and took her hand in mine so I could make her face me. I shyly took a step closer and held her other hand too. She watched me carefully but made no move to distance herself. She looked a little…curious?

"I should have known where this was going the moment you kissed me," I whispered, the act feeling so much more than it ever had now. She blushed slightly but nodded.

_I'm sorry…I um, I got caught up in the moment._

She sounded so embarrassed and shy, averting her eyes to the floor. It was nothing like the bold Jade I knew all this time. But I did know she could be so soft and caring it hurt.

"You shouldn't apologize," I told her quietly. She looked back up at me, her eyebrows furrowing questioningly.

"I didn't mind it really. And I um, hope you excuse me for getting caught up in this moment," I mumbled, my voice lowering until it faded away. I was leaning in slowly, gauging her reaction. She looked at me with eyes full of emotions I couldn't really name right now. They flicked down to my lips before shooting back to mine. I felt like I was drowning in her suddenly electric gaze. She could see what I was going to do and she looked like she wanted it too. Her hands freed themselves from my loose hold on them to run up my arms before deviating to wrap around my waist. She tugged me closer, only a nudge really. I didn't need to be told twice to get closer to her. We were so close now our noses were touching. I could feel her cool breath on me, inhaling and exhaling just as heavily as mine.

We stayed frozen like that, hesitant about who would make that last move, closing the small amount of space between us. I let my eyes fall closed and finally went for it. My lips pressed to hers, gentle yet unsure. This was my first kiss for crying out loud and it was with my best friend. She tensed for a second, but then her lips began to move experimentally. I almost groaned at the feel of her lips brushing mine. My hands slid up to cup her face, the kiss moving a little faster now that we were comfortable with it. We dragged it out as long as possible before I had to pull away to breathe. I gasped and panted, my hands falling to grip her shoulder as I tried to regulate my breathing. I felt dizzy with both the lack of oxygen and the intense sensation running through me. Jade gripped my waist, her own breath slightly faster than before.

"Geez," I breathed out, moving to wrap my arms around her neck and cling to her. I could feel her arms secure themselves more firmly around my middle.

_Yeah, wow._

The sound of her voice was always a little like an echo when she spoke but now it seemed to echo through me. I couldn't get enough of her now. Her touch, her voice, the smell of her; it all screamed Jade in the most beautiful way. We stayed in each other's arms for a little longer and then we wordlessly relocated to the bed. I laid down and Jade followed to pull me into her arms. I snuggled as close to her as I could and let my body relax. It almost surprised me when Jade began to sing, a song that we both liked to listen to often.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

I smiled and tightened my hold on her before sleepily answering with the next part of the song.

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I heard her soft chuckle, felt her lips grace my forehead, and then I finally fell under. I hoped I really did dream of Jade when I fell asleep, so then I wouldn't miss her as much. When I woke up though, I knew for sure she would still be there, waiting for me to wake up with her smirk and a 'good morning', just as she always has.

**~Age 15~**

It was just supposed to be a corny wish on a star. I didn't think anything would come of it, especially not Jade leaving again. I thought back to the day I sat at my desk and stared out the window, thinking of Jade as I always seem to do. She was currently laying on my bed, flipping through a magazine about videogames. Ever since she could become solid for much longer she talked me into pretending like I was a videogameaholic so that she could play. Needless to say she was the one addicted to them, her favorite being a very gory game called Gears of War. I had no idea why anyone would want to cut up people like that and I didn't want to know why. She found it utterly fascinating. Now I was ordering the magazines to go with the games. It was only fuel on the fire of her passion for the violent games she played. My parents and Trina were confused by my sudden interest but didn't question.

I always had to watch Jade play because should anyone walk in I needed to take the control as quickly as possible. I glanced back at her and smiled then returned my eyes to the window. There it was, a falling star. The first thing to pop into my head without even meaning to was my wish for Jade to be real. God, I wish I never thought that because someone out there was obviously listening. I could bet all my money, which wasn't much, that it was the very beings like Jade. As soon as the thought passed though, Jade threw the magazine aside with a frown. She placed her hand over her heart and then looked over at me, truly confused about something. I opened my mouth to question her when she jumped off the bed and strode over to me. Her movements were efficient and brisk, like she was on a mission. She pulled me to my feet and captured my lips in a swift kiss that fried my brain. I melted against her and she held me up, keeping me from falling over. My legs were jelly under her scorching lips and heated grip. When we pulled away I almost passed out.

_Tori, listen to me, I have to go._

The minute those words left her mouth I was more alert.

"What, why?" I asked her, that old panic beginning to rise.

_I'll be back Tor, I promise. I would never leave you. I keep my promises and I know you do too._

I looked away, her words almost not making sense to me. All I could think about were those words; she had to go.

_Look at me Tori. I __**will **__come back. You still need me right?_

She had sounded so determined but when she asked me that question I could hear the vulnerability. It cracked her voice and made my heart ache.

"Yes, I still need you Jade," I replied, my fingers knotting in the plaid button up she tended to wear. She nodded and placed her hands over mine.

_Then, I'll be back._

She said this quietly, her voice pleading with me to believe her.

"Ok, I know you will," I responded, nodding and repeating the words in my head to keep myself calm. She smiled, her affection for me clear. She leaned in and kissed me once more before pulling away. Tears fell silently down my face but I let her go, hoping I didn't make the wrong choice. Her body flickered and then she was back to her ghost like form. I hadn't seen her like that in so long it hit me with full force. She wasn't really there. She walked to my door but stopped, looking back at me. I could see her tears falling even though it was getting hard to see her face. She turned away and walked through the door, fading out before she even stepped all the way through. As soon as she was gone I fell to my knees and cried. I couldn't help it, she was gone. She left a hole in my heart.

What if she never came back? What if she's gone forever and it's all my fault? No, I couldn't think like that. God, she would be calling me a big baby wouldn't she? I had to suck it up. She would be back. I trusted Jade and like she said, we always keep our promises. I wiped away my tears, took a few calming breaths, and told myself to carry on like I was supposed to, without Jade there to hold me up and shoot sarcastic remarks to cheer me up. It would be hard but I had to do it. Man, I missed her already but it did me no good to dwell on it. If I kept thinking about her I would never get over this. So, I stood and climbed in bed, feeling empty. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep. Jade would be back in what, another month? It seemed so long but I knew I could do it. I would do it for Jade. I fell into an uneasy sleep, not knowing if that was really the case this time.

**~Age 16~**

When Jade told me she would return I had no idea I would be waiting for her for a whole year. It hurt when I hit a month and she didn't come back. It twisted my gut when six months passed and nothing. I felt so numb when that year mark was next after that. Still, I waited for her, sure she would come back to me. In the time I waited I tried to keep myself busy. I took our shared love for music a step further and attended the performing arts school Trina was going to. I had decided to be a singer since Jade often told me she like the sound of my voice when I sung. Her voice was far better than mine and I was sure had anyone besides me heard it they would agree. It was beautiful, just like the rest of her. To my surprise, Robbie tagged along. He never really got Rex out of his head and to make up for that he channeled him through a puppet, like a ventriloquist except better. Only he and I ever knew just how real Rex was. It worked in his favor though, because that quickly became his talent.

That, and his skill at playing the acoustic guitar as well as harmonica. I confided in him about Jade. Nothing about how far our relationship really progressed but more about her extended absence. It really bothered me and Robbie could see it so he kindly stayed by my side as often as he could. I met more people and joined their group. They warmed up to me quiet fast but took a little time with Robbie who often weirded them out when he claimed Rex was a different person than him. Poor guy, only I understood and it would always be that way. They still accepted him though, which I was grateful for. Even the airy redhead of the group, Cat, showed a special liking to him. I spent most my time with Andre who was pretty relaxed and laid back. He was great in all things music so we often sung duets of songs we wrote. The last of the group was Beck, a pretty handsome boy with an even calmer attitude than Andre. Nothing seemed to faze him at all. He took everything in stride.

I would have easily fawned over him if it wasn't for Jade, always sitting in the back of my mind. She was like a mental post-it note, a task that was not yet complete. Despite all the time I spent with my new group of friends I still yearned for her return. That stupid star was going to be the death of me. After a long day out it was time to go to sleep. It would be the beginning of the week again and the whole dang cycle would start anew. I fell asleep with minimal tossing and turning to wake up to my alarm as grumpy as ever. Why did today feel so special yet so stressful? Did I finish my homework? No. Did I have a test? No. Did I forget to turn something in? No. What was it? I groaned and fell back in bed to relax for a few minutes and then got up to grab my morning coffee. I started getting into the stuff halfway through the year. I drank it as I got ready and then left with Trina. I don't know if she was finally quiet for once or if I just ignored her the whole way.

I got out and headed straight for school but something made me freeze in my tracks. It was her. It was Jade! I could smell her unique sharp but fresh scent on the breeze. I scanned the parking lot but she was nowhere in sight. I quickly concluded that she could be waiting for me inside. I rushed in like a mad woman and there she was in all her glory. The weird part was, she was talking to my group of friends. **Talking **to them! What the holy chiz! I ran over and grabbed her elbow, pulling her around to get a good look at her. The expression I was met with almost struck me dead. Her eyebrows were dug down over her nose and…was that a piercing?! Her eyes flashed in anger, a scowl on her lips. Oh my gosh she had a nose piercing too! What was the matter with her?! Her hair was dyed, pitch black with green streaks. She yanked out of my hold, my eyes drifting to the arm she pulled away from me. A tattoo also? Jade, what happened to you? Even her clothes were on the darker side. She looked…dangerous.

"Who do you think you are grabbing me like that? Hey, you're that new girl aren't you? What's your name, uh, oh Victoria Vega right? How do I say this politely, um, get lost Vega," she sneered, shoving me back. I almost lost my balance but Andre caught me in time. I was too stunned to do anything just stare.

"Jade, chillax. Tori just got here and we thought we should let her join our group. Her and Robbie are pretty chill," he told her.

"I don't care how 'chill' they are. I never said she could join our group," she spat, acid and venom in every word. It felt like she stabbed a knife in my heart and twisted it when she spun on her boots, her back to me. She walked away, leaving me alone.

"You promised you would return. I guess you did, but you aren't my Jade," I whispered brokenly. I couldn't keep the tears from spilling. I pulled away from Andre and ran to the nearest bathroom. I don't know how long I cried so when I finally came out I realized that school was over. A few students were around but not much. My phone had exploded with texts and calls from my friends but I answered none. No one could repair my heart and stop the pain. The only one who held that power was the one who had caused it, making it feel all that more painful. I headed for the door, expecting to walk home because I probably ignored a text or call from Trina too. She was most likely already at home, lounging on the couch, eating a pickle and applying lip gloss. I reached out to push open the door when I heard her cutting voice again. There was a time when it was so soothing but not anymore.

"Vega! Where do you think you're going? I've been looking for you everywhere," she growled, stomping over to me. Like the stupid person I was, I perked up when she said that. Her next words struck me down pretty quickly though.

"We were assigned a project together and I **am not **failing because of you," she stated, crossing her arms as she came to a stop in front of me. Her bag swung forward and I spotted the Gears of War logo branding the side. It brought a small smile to my lips. Yeah, Jade did like that game. Wait, somewhere in there is my Jade. I just knew it. This couldn't be a coincidence. I wished for Jade to be real and here she is. This had to be a test! With my determination renewed I faced Jade with my head held high. She was the one to teach me not to let anyone step all over me, and I wouldn't let that go to waste.

"You won't fail. Get me a ride home and I promise I'll get us an A no problem," I retorted, voice strong and unyielding. She faltered just enough to make me grin but in no time she recovered.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Vega. Hurry up, I won't wait for you," she snarled, pushing past me. Even though she told me to stop smiling, I couldn't. I followed her out and slid in her car. She didn't even look at me when she started up the car and pulled out onto the road. I had heard from those who talked about Jade in the halls when I finally made my way out of the bathroom. She was a year older than me and had a reputation of scaring the pee out of most people. She wielded scissors which she used to threaten as well as cut up various objects. She drank a whole lotta coffee and was basically the scariest and most coveted person in the entire school despite everything people said. She sounded like a total gank but she was still something the guys tried to obtain. I didn't know what to think of that. What I didn't get was how she was well known, like she had a history here. It was like she actually existed. My eyes widened in realization. I have no idea how it was done but she **does** actually exist, just as I had asked for. The only thing I hadn't specified was how. She really did come back but not in the way I had anticipated. I glanced over at her, her intense eyes remaining on the road.

"Eyes off of me Vega or I'll gouge them out with my scissors," she warned, not even looking at me. Her voice was so harsh and dull, nothing like the Jade I knew. I looked away hastily and glared out the window. I vowed right then and there I would get her to like me all over again. I wouldn't give up. She was well worth the fight. After Jade went home, something Trina was more than happy for and something that took me a little getting used to since Trina knows Jade now too, I had a little sit down to try and think of ways to get Jade to like me. She was abrasive but I knew I could get through to her with determination and some good old fashioned stubbornness. Now, what was it she had liked?

She liked when I stood up for myself, she liked my singing, she liked compliments, she liked to know she had all my attention, she liked my smile, she liked staring into my eyes, she liked running her hands through my hair, and she really liked to cuddle. I continued the list, adding until I couldn't anymore, until my whole knowledge on Jade was spent. I went to bed that night feeling way better about the situation. Needless to say, it took almost the rest of the year for her to even allow me to hang out with her and the group. She tolerated me but I still had more to work on. She had a habit of teasing me too, sometimes playing pranks on me. The others tried to get her to stop or assure me that was just Jade being Jade but I told them I would handle it on my own. I could do this and I would. This was about me and Jade. It always has and it always will be. I wasn't going to give up on her no matter what she said or did to me. I would get Jade back if it's the last thing I do. She won't push me away if I had anything to say about it.

**~Age 17~**

I would be lying if I said Jade hasn't hurt me so bad I went home crying. It was all so frustrating. She was **right there **dammit! There, now she was making me so crazy I was cursing! This new Jade would actually love to see that. Maybe I should…no, I wouldn't change myself for her. The old Jade deserves the old Tori. This new Jade was a test, I just knew it. Whatever cosmic beings that did this wouldn't put me off getting Jade back. It was a new year which would bring new ways to try again. I practically thanked the heavens when Jade and I were paired up yet again. I could have fell to my knees in thanks but then I'd be as crazy as our teacher Sikowitz so I didn't. Instead, Jade drove me home with minimal complaining. She was getting a little better. I had hope. My parents were out this time around and Trina didn't want to be around if Jade was there so it was just me and her, something that excited me but had me scared at the same time. It isn't like I got out unscathed before. I had to go through a few bruises here and there. I had to keep trying though. I stepped out of the kitchen with my water in hand to return to the living room when Jade stood to confront me.

"This script is garbage Vega. I'm rewriting it," she announced. I rolled my eyes and set my drink aside before snatching the paper from her. Her expression grew livid but she didn't punch me in the arm this time. I have to say, even though I still missed my Jade, this one was a new experience that I slowly came to accept over time too.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, skimming it for any mistakes. She snatched it back with a glare shooting daggers at me and flipped to a page to jab her finger at.

"Right here. What the hell are you trying to do, make the main character sound like a delusional freak? She has a lover that doesn't even exist! How the hell does that work? Where did you get such an idea anyway? And why do **I **have to be the one that doesn't exist. It should be you," she raged, jabbing her finger at me now.

"Jade, will you just be quiet for once? You know what, fine! Since you at least agreed to do this in the first place **I'll** be the one who doesn't exist! We all know how much you want that!" I yelled, finally letting loose. God, I wanted her back so bad but that didn't mean she wasn't still stressing me out! She had been standing with her arms crossed and turned away but at my words she uncrossed her arms. She looked at me over her shoulder with a softness to her gaze that caught me by surprise. It didn't last long though because I instantly remembered how great of an actress she is and the many times she tricked me, only to tease me about having a crush on her afterwards. All true but I wasn't going to openly admit it and prove her right yet again. It was petty but that's all I had on her so I stuck to it.

"What, you're done spouting out hateful things at me? What did I even do to garner such negativity from you anyways? All I wanted was to be your friend…like we used to. I miss you Jade," I had started out strong but my voice failed me in the end. I choked out the last of my words quietly, wiping at my eyes and taking a seat on the piano bench, covering my face with my hands. Jade stayed uncharacteristically quiet. She probably left. Fine, if she didn't want to stick around she should go. It's what she wanted anyways. I would just have to try again a different day.

"All over again…" I muttered to myself, my head in my hands. I took a few calming breaths and stopped myself from shedding any more tears. If there is one thing this new Jade had taught me, it's how to be stronger when dealing with a complete bully. I heard shuffling footsteps that stopped in front of me. I peeked through my fingers to see Jade's heavy boots not too far away. Why was she still here?

"Go away Jade. You got what you wanted, again. Go home. I'll change the script and-" I began but she scoffed, cutting me off.

"Shut up, I'm talking," she stated, her voice lacking that sting that it usually held. I looked up to see her fidgeting, a trait the new Jade hasn't shown yet. She was uncomfortable, but why?

"I, um, can I…can I trust you Vega?" she said, her voice lowering. I was frozen in place, unused to the soft side of my Jade showing through the hard shell. It was so sudden I was almost paralyzed for a second. Jade glanced at me and then looked away just as quickly.

"Well, can I?" she demanded. The uncertain demand seemed almost…endearing now. I **knew** she was in there somewhere.

"Yeah, you can Jade. You can trust me with anything," I replied, getting up. She moved to take a step back but thought better of the decision and stayed where she was.

"To be honest…" she began, uncertain.

"For once," I cut in, a bit cheeky yet eager to hear more. I was trying to tease her at the same time, hoping she would take it as a joke.

"Quiet Vega," she lightly scolded, a smile almost appearing just to fall away. Dang, I almost had her. Oh well, I was already feeling better.

"To be honest, your script…makes me uncomfortable. I feel like, damn, I don't know how to explain," she groaned in exasperation and turned away just to come back. She looked so conflicted. I wanted to help her but I didn't know what the problem was.

"I feel like I know it already. Does that make any sense?" she finally said, looking at me with a chaos filled gaze. I stepped forward and unthinkingly gripped her hand in mine.

"It does," I replied. She seemed to relax at the words, glancing down to look at our joined hands.

"I don't know how it ends though. That doesn't sound as familiar as the rest of it. The imaginary friend just disappears, with a promise left unfulfilled. Is that it? I didn't think you were the tragic dramatic type," she continued. I rolled my eyes and let out a chuckle. Jade raised a brow at that, catching on early that we coincidentally shared a habit of rolling our eyes, drinking coffee, and favoring the color green.

"No, she'll come back eventually. That's the beauty of the relationship. They know in their hearts it's true so there's no need to say it. The audience would **feel **it," I answered, subconsciously tightening my grip on her. I was hoping she would understand, that it would all hit her like a speeding bus. I wanted it to happen so bad I **craved** it. Jade looked at me, holding my gaze for a few seconds before laughing softly and shaking her head.

"You're such a cheeseball Vega. It's ridiculous," she responded. I laughed but lost some of my confidence.

"You liked it before…" I muttered.

"Before when?" she asked, her voice coming out with slight curiosity and some frustration.

"What?" I asked, trying to play it off.

"Dammit Vega, you **are **hiding something! You always say things like that and then just pretend like you didn't say anything! I hear you all the time. Please, just tell me what you're playing at while I'm still willing to hear it because I'm sick of it! You're driving me crazy! I don't know how to react near you! You make me want to beat you up for hanging onto me like a leech that'll never let go but then when you give up for a little bit all I want to do is get you back! What's going on Vega?" she demanded desperately. She had grabbed my upper arms in a vice grip out of sheer frustration. Her confession made me feel happy that she could at least feel her old self under the surface but I didn't like the feeling of putting her through all that anger due to her confusion. That's why she pushed me away some days but dealt with me other days. She didn't know what to decide on.

"Jade, the script is more than a script. You feel like you know it because it's a glimpse at who you were. You're my Jade, but you just lost your way returning to me," I told her, my emotions coating every word out of my mouth. I unknowingly pried her hands off me so that I could step closer to her. I reached up and carefully stroked over her face; her smooth, warm, inviting skin drawing me in. She felt just as she always had under my hands. She sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back a little but eventually closed her eyes and leaned into my hand.

"I'm lost? Why did I leave?" she questioned, her voice fragile like the Jade who hid from my family when she had no other way to deal with new people. It made tears of hope brim in my eyes. She was starting to accept me.

"To come back for something better, to come back and be with me for **real**," I answered her, keeping my careful strokes going. Her hands lifted to find a place on my hips. They settled like they belonged there this whole time. Her jaw was set in a way I knew she was gritting her teeth. I cupped her face in my hands to stop her. She opened her soulful eyes and they pierced right through me, tears and all.

"I- I miss you Tori. How is that? I haven't even met you before you came to my school," she told me, voice gruff from the stress in her voice. Her arms wound around me, seeking comfort. I smiled and pulled her closer too.

"No, you've always known me. Go with it Jade. What else do you feel? I can guarantee that you'll find all the answers to those questions in your head if you just follow your heart," I encouraged her. She was right there. She almost had it. I couldn't force her too far. I was afraid she would regress. I had nothing to worry about as it turns out. Her eyes locked with mine and suddenly even I knew what she had decided. Her breathing was ragged with pent up desperation but she still managed to lean in and meet my lips. I let her take the lead, which she did after a short pause. I could almost feel the shift of something click into place. Her lips became much more active against mine. The kiss seemed to heat up with the same passion that ran through us before she left. I moaned into her mouth when her tongue slid out to run over my bottom lip. That was nothing compared to the moment our tongues curled around each other in a sensual dance. This time she moaned and that simple sound had me gripping her harder. We pulled away for air, both of us breathing heavily.

"Jade…" I panted, trying to read her expression. Her eyebrows slanted up and a sad but apologetic smile tugged at her lips; that crooked smile appearing again.

"Tori, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I was so lost and confused. I'm sorry Tori," she pleaded with me, her hands knotting in my shirt and her face burying in the crook of my neck. I held her while she let her tears fall.

"It's ok Jade, I know. I understand. It's ok," I assured her, rubbing her back. I waited for her tears to stop and when they did I moved to let her go but she just wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't let go yet, please," she mumbled. I nodded but maneuvered us onto the couch so that we were more comfortable. We ended up falling asleep, Jade cuddled as close to me as she could get. We woke up an hour later, warm comfort adding to the now calm atmosphere.

"Oh man, what time is it?" I groaned, stretching out.

"Time for you to offer your kindness to a friend in need in the form of a sleep over," Jade grumbled through her sleepy yet adorable voice. I laughed and leaned in to brush her nose with mine affectionately.

"Just a friend Jade?" I whispered softly. She smirked and caught me in a kiss before I knew what she was even up to. She pulled away to brush her fingers over my cheek and then rest her forehead on mine.

"No, something more, but I'm pretty sure your mom won't allow something more to share a room with her daughter," she answered, her smile curling her lips.

"Why would she possibly do that?" I teased, my right hand finding an exposed area of her mid drift where her shirt scrunched up. I felt the tremor shoot through her body at my touch and her heart sped up as well as her breathing.

"You don't behave that's why," she responded, just as playful.

"**I **don't behave? If I recall it was **you **who always got me into trouble," I shot back.

"Well, why did you keep listening to me then?" she countered. I let out a huff and looked away, pouting. She chuckled and turned my head back to look at her again.

"Tori, thank you. You've always been there for me since the beginning when I should have been there for you," she told me, tone sincere.

"Who do you think taught me to be so determined and stubborn?" I replied with a smile. She raised a brow at me but said nothing more. She laid back down and let her hand drag over my arm slowly. I shivered at her touch, not quiet believing she was back in my arms again. For real at that. I couldn't wait to see where this went.

"Jade, I know you don't want to think about this but, what happened?" I asked her. She sighed but answered promptly.

"The last thing I remember is talking to them. They told me you wished for me to be real. I jumped at that chance when they asked me if that was what I wanted. I would give anything to be with you Tor. I guess they took that literally. They took away my memory but not my feelings for you. I had a whole background to myself, an existence that goes all the way back to my birth like I was always a real person. It's amazing looking back on it now that I know who I truly am but at the time I was so confused it just frustrated me. I was angry, all the time, because I couldn't figure out why I felt that way. Then I went to school and met you. That threw me another curve ball that I just didn't want to handle so I pushed you away. I kept missing you even more though. I wanted to show you how I felt but to me you were a random person. How weird is that to literally like someone just by looking at them? The feeling was so strong it scared me. Only after I began focusing on your script did bits and pieces come back to me. All I needed was that reassurance that what I felt was returned. After that kiss, I knew exactly who I was," she explained, looking at me when she mentioned the kiss.

"I woke up my princess from her long sleep with a kiss?" I teased her playfully. She scoffed and slapped my cheek softly.

"I'm no princess and I never was," she disagreed.

"So what, you like this dark wardrobe now?" I questioned her, plucking at her shirt. She shrugged.

"It's so-so I guess. I don't really mind it. It kinda suits me don't you think?" she asked, rearranging herself so that she straddled my waist. Whoa, that was unexpected. Did it just get hot in here?

"Yeah, it does suit you, but, do me a favor and return to your old look once in a while ok?" I requested. She smiled, nodded, and then leaned in to kiss me tenderly.

"You're still my best friend Tori. I love you," she whispered, grazing my lips with hers once more before leaning back. I looked at her with wide eyes, not believing how great I was feeling.

"Y-you do?" I stuttered out, my heart ready to burst. She laughed and dabbed at my nose with her finger.

"Yes, but maybe you should calm down. You look like you're going to pass out or have a heart attack," she replied, that darn smirk in place.

"I **feel **like I'm going to have a heart attack," I told her honestly. She smiled softly and began rubbing up and down my arms, slow and soothing.

"Relax," she told me. I did as she suggested, trying to calm my racing heart. She stopped when I was calm and removed herself. My eyes flew open and I leaped from the couch.

"Whoa, where are you going? I just got you back and I'm not ready to let go yet," I told her truthfully. She pulled me closer and kissed my nose before answering.

"I'm not going anywhere you spaz. Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you any time soon...or ever," she answered confidently. I let my bright smile blind her and then I was kissing her again. I just couldn't get enough of her, not when I finally had her in my arms again. We parted but I didn't let her get far.

"You'll always be my best friend Jade. I love you too," I whispered in her ear, my cheek pressed against hers. I felt her strong grip tighten and then I was in a full, comforting, affectionate, and completely loving embrace. I felt complete, like she was truly my other half. Jade ended up spending the night. My parents eagerly accepted when we asked if she could. After that day everything changed again, but this time, it was for the better. In front of others we slowly began moving from friends to something more while we focused on the something more when it was just us behind closed doors. Eventually we decided to actively date, finally showing our friends and family how we really felt about each other. They were all fine with it, a fact I was happy of. Not that their disapproval would keep me from my Jade. I would happily stay with her for the rest of my life. She's my best friend in the whole world and I love her with everything I have.


End file.
